


Uno

by secretly_a_frog



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Found Family, Platonic LAMP - Freeform, they play uno lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretly_a_frog/pseuds/secretly_a_frog
Summary: The sides sides are playing an intense game of Uno, and something unexpected happens 👀 - again, a very very short sanders sides oneshot. I promise I can write longer things lol, they're coming someday
Kudos: 33





	Uno

“UNO!” Patton yelled.

“AH! Betrayed, by my own father, my own flesh and blood!” Roman yelled, hand on his heart.

“He hasn’t won yet, Roman. You don’t know how much power I hold in my hand,” Virgil, who was sitting next to Patton, said ominously. Patton feigned fear.

“Logan, it’s your turn!” Patton said, smiling. Logan let out a low chuckle.

“How did you fools not notice… I was on my last card all along!” Logan yelled, throwing a blue three down onto the pile. Roman gasped dramatically. 

“NANI??” Virgil shouted over Logan’s maniacal laughing. Meanwhile Patton was just laughing his head off at how into it all the others had gotten.

Logan stood, smiling. He adjusted his tie and regained his composure.

“And what did we learn this time?” After being met with only the sounds of the havoc he had wreaked, Logan responded to himself. “We learned to be more observant and always keep an eye on everyone, no matter how unsuspecting they seem,” With that, he nodded to the others and headed off to his room.

“How the hell did he do that!?” Virgil asked, laughing.

“How didn’t we notice him doing that!?” Roman asked, looking back at Virgil in equal amounts of surprise. 

“How long were we even playing?” Patton asked, checking his phone screen. “An hour and 30 minutes? Well, that’s why we were all so worked up over it! I’m headed to bed!”

Roman and Virgil said goodnight, before heading to their own rooms too. 

Roman closed his door and flopped down on his bed. He drifted off to sleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.


End file.
